


【哈德】幻石

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 他偶然得到了一块石头。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	【哈德】幻石

**Author's Note:**

> 主要人物死亡预警。

01.  
哈利收起伞，迎着店员惊讶的眼神选了一束兰花。  
对方似乎为暴雨天完成一笔订单而高兴，因此话格外地多。  
“波特先生，这是今天刚刚从中国送来的硬叶兰，别看一束要两个金加隆，但上面施了我们店的独家咒语，能开至少两个星期呢！”  
他越说越兴奋，但哈利只是微微笑着，并不搭话。  
哈利望着玻璃门外，空空如也的街道，外面雨下得大极了，像给空气蒙上一层灰色的帘子，砸在地上发出噼里啪啦的声音，叫人疑心里面是不是夹着冰雹。  
店员把包好的花递过来，粉色包装纸配红色花朵，他接过来道了声谢。  
推门离开前他想起什么似的，回头确认了一遍：“给病人送兰花没问题吧？”得到肯定答复后，他踏进了旁边的圣芒戈医院。  
一楼问询处桌子跟前挤满了身穿各色袍子的巫师，穿着墨绿色长袍的实习治疗师们手忙脚乱维持着秩序，看起来刚毕业的治疗师女孩被不知道谁拽住了袍角，半个袍子被扯掉露出里面的衬衫，眼睛也歪歪扭扭地挂在脸上，狼狈极了；桌子后面的墙上贴满了通知，杂乱地重叠着，仔细一看大多是各个科室缺少的魔药或材料，偶尔间杂着几张人事变动的通知；不远处的候诊区更是吵闹不堪，吃了过期魔药长出尾巴的男巫、实验奇怪咒语而把自己搞得一团糟的女巫，哈利甚至看到了格兰芬多的学生，他暗自猜测这一定是在魁地奇上受的伤。  
混乱丝毫没有影响到哈利，他轻车熟路地拐进楼梯上了五楼——魔咒伤害科。  
五楼从楼梯一分两半，左边人声鼎沸，夹杂着小孩子的哭闹与大人的争吵，而右边却静悄悄的，仿佛没有人住。  
他望着空荡荡的走廊，抱着花的手微微收缩，relax，他对自己说。  
短短几十米，哈利走得很慢。深吸一口气，他推开了最里面的门：  
病床上的人书搭着脸，歪着头睡着了，被子堪堪盖住腰，病号服的领口开了一半，头发也睡得乱糟糟的。如果不是确信这个病房只有一个人，哈利甚至会怀疑自己走错地方，很难想象那个念书时衣饰老是一丝不苟的马尔福会有这样一面。  
他轻手轻脚地把花放在病床前的柜子上，把拆开吃了一半的比比多味豆收进抽屉里。  
或许是袋子的声音，德拉科醒了。  
他半睁着眼，把书放在胸口上，揉了揉因为打哈欠而略微泛红的眼睛，好半天才缓过神来。  
“来看我？”他瞥了眼床头的花，以一种极不舒服的姿势反手揪了一瓣花，啧了两声，“这花也太丑了。”  
“你感觉怎么样…”哈利沉默半晌，才问。  
德拉科冷笑一声，声音带着刺：“好极了。”  
哈利不知道该怎么回答，敛着眸只盯着他白色的床单看。  
“我父母…”  
这次哈利回答得很快：“他们很好，赫敏罗恩出席了卢修斯的第三次听证会，他无罪释放了…”他注意到德拉科听到最后几个字时长舒一口气，于是他想了想又说：“庄园很快也会还给他们。”  
金发男人点点头，神色疲倦，这短短十分钟的交谈似乎耗尽了他本就不多的精力，苍白的脸上隐隐泛着不健康的青，哈利看着他这样胃仿佛在翻腾，像有人用魔杖在搅他的五脏六腑。  
“别那样看着我，”德拉科恼怒了，但他压着火气，尽量平静地说，“你是不是觉得很愧疚？”  
“没必要波特，我临时反水与你没有任何关系，大厦将倾，马尔福总会作出正确的选择。一封家信代表不了什么，我得有充足的理由去说服我的家人，你不过是最合理的那个而已。”  
哈利一言不发，想伸手给他掖好被子，德拉科却不动声色地后缩了缩，那只手僵了几秒便若无其事地收回。  
“我会再来看你的，你…保重。”  
德拉科不耐烦地挥手，那表情让他显得精神了点，生动许多，哈利的胃不那么难受了。关门前他再次望去，夕阳下那头金发熠熠生辉。

02.  
2004年，哈利24岁，在即将跨入新年的时候，他从美国风尘仆仆赶回来，参加了德拉科的葬礼。  
马尔福并没有葬入家族墓地，他被埋入霍格沃茨保卫战英雄纪念墓园，紧挨着卢平夫妇的墓碑。  
下葬那天金克斯在墓地前发表了讲话：“我还记得小马尔福先生来找我的那天，他带着马尔福家信与满身的血渍，老实说，当时我的死咒已经起了个头，起初我满腹疑虑，但听完他带来的消息后，我选择相信了他。我知道，魔法界直到现在依然对他们家族充满了质疑，但人是多变的。在此，在这位迷途知返的英雄墓前，我呼吁大家平等地对待所有回到正途的巫师们和他们的孩子，to the better life！”  
周围的人鼓起掌来，似乎被这番话触动，一些食死徒的后代也抽噎起来。  
越过人群，哈利看见了站在最前面的马尔福夫妇，卢修斯搂着纳西莎，两个人低声说着什么，似乎在互相安慰。  
他不忍再看，别过头，正对上罗恩担忧的目光。  
葬礼结束后，哈利在赫敏罗恩的陪同下去了一趟德拉科的病房，但纳西莎早已将所有东西收走，空荡荡的房间混着刺鼻的消毒水味，一点也不像有人住过。  
赫敏握着哈利的手，罗恩搭着他的肩，两个人试图以这样的方式给予他们的朋友力量。  
电光火石之间，哈利想起了什么，他快步走到床头，拉开抽屉，那袋开封的比比多味豆静静躺在里面，提醒着哈利那个黄昏下在这张如今空空的床上睡着的金发巫师真的不在了。  
“会挺过去的。”哈利有些恍惚，分不清是赫敏还是罗恩在说话。  
金克斯的发言在预言家日报上引起了轩然大波，专栏笔者们各抒己见，一些人认为金克斯是对的，应当平等对待悔改的人；另一部分则跳起来反对，说战争里死去的人不能白流血，甚至刊登了凤凰社遗孤的照片来说服大家，这却让他们一下站在了风口浪尖上。无数的猫头鹰涌入预言家日报办公室，羽毛扑棱的到处都是，它们带着自己主人的信件，这些信大部分来自女巫们，她们尖锐地批判拿小孩子当做表达政见的手段。几个星期后，舆论渐渐平息，支持金克斯的人占上风。  
哈利在报纸上围观了全过程，但拒绝了预言家日报的相关专访。  
2005年2月，德拉科去世的第二个月，他的猫头鹰带来了马尔福夫妇的信。  
“一个母亲的私心。”信封里面还夹着一页沾满血渍的信，正是金克斯提到的那封。  
哈利摩挲着信纸，动作称得上温柔。他并没有打开，但他能背下每一个字，这封信前半部分的照片存于霍格沃茨保卫战纪念博物馆。  
“提笔时，最后一次的问题我已经有了答案。他显然已经不正常了，复活后他所作所为无一利于纯血家族…”这是前半部分。  
“父亲，你过去常问我执着于跟波特唱反调有什么意思，当时我自己也尚不明白。但我想现在我知道了，如果那个预言是真的，那死的一定不会是救世主，我向你保证。”最后几个字他写得很潦草，似乎是在匆忙中完成的。最下面落款日期是1996年6月，那个时候哈利正在寻找魂器。  
哈利开了一罐啤酒，麻瓜世界的牌子，他小时候偷偷唱过弗农姨夫的，难喝的要命，又苦又涩，他怎么也想不通为什么这能风靡全球。  
但现在他似乎有点能理解了，与心里的苦比起来，这不算什么。  
少年不知愁滋味啊，他想。

03.  
得到这块石头是一个偶然。  
一周年的时候，哈利去看望了德拉科。他知道马尔福夫妇习惯在黄昏时分来，一直待到深夜，所以他通常是早晨来，大概三四点左右，日出便离开。他会带上一小束随手摘的野花，静静立在附近，偶尔带两罐啤酒上来。他不太习惯对着照片说话，而且他知道，德拉科并不愿意听他讲废话，如果能看见灵魂，保不准还能看到他讲废话时金发巫师翻到天上去的白眼，即使他不知道灵魂是否存在。  
他还记得那天很冷，下雪了，雪花落了他满头，围巾上的雪花融化后渗进内层，冷冰冰地贴在脖子上，没起到什么保暖作用。从墓园出来已经有点迟了，他选择抄小路，从翻倒巷过去。  
翻倒巷经过多次整治环境已经好多了，所以他走在路上并不特别担心。天刚蒙蒙亮，巷子里已经有小摊贩支起来了，为了避免麻烦，他用魔法模糊了自己的面容。  
“先生，看看这个吧。”一个男人忽然拽住他的袍角，低着声音祈求道。  
哈利龇了龇牙，男人大概把他当成了翻倒巷的常客了，虽然他模糊面容的行为确实很像。  
见他没拒绝，男人小心翼翼地张望了四周，才从口袋里掏出一块石头放在哈利手里。那块石头是黑色棱形的，几个角尖锐得有些扎手，表面光滑。  
“魔法石？”哈利一摸就知道，恐怕整个魔法界都没人比他更熟这种石头了。  
“嘘！”男人显得很慌张，“别乱说，谁不知道魔法石已经不存在了！你想把傲罗招来吗？”  
哈利扬了扬眉，晃晃手里的石头。  
男人压低了声音：“不是魔法石，但作用差不多。”说着，伸手比了个5，靠近哈利：“5000金加隆，如何？”  
哈利用拇指去按棱形的尖角，微微的刺痛让他有些失神，男人也不催他，500金加隆不是个小数字。  
“我要了。”哈利说。  
从古灵阁取钱出来后，两人在翻倒巷口分开，男人怀揣钱袋健步如飞。  
“一忘皆空——”  
咒语从哈利魔杖上发射出去，只见男人在原地愣了一会，摸着脑袋晕晕乎乎地离开了。  
哈利没有将这件事告诉任何人，他将石头锁在柜子里，仿佛没有花过大价钱买它。  
他陷入了深深的自我厌恶中，心里一直有一个声音在告诉他：“那点肮脏的心思不能宣之于口。”  
炼金术是魔法界最危险的魔法，每一个炼金术师都会受到魔法部的监控与各种协定的束缚。点石成金、长生不老、复活，这都是极度危险的。  
“You get,you lose. ”  
炼金术课本扉页上的箴言，违背规律依靠炼金术得到的都会失去。哈利还记得这门课老师提到这个时的郑重神情。  
哈利最终选择将它束之高阁，我不能这么做。  
2009年，哈利打开了四年未动过，早已积满灰的柜子。他写好了遗书，看望了朋友，甚至带着教子去向他暗恋的女孩告了白。  
他躺在沙发上，曲着腿，把魔法石握在手里：

“I would give everything to bring Draco Malfoy back.”

渐渐地，他眼皮越来越沉，似乎血液也流得更慢了，因为他感到冰冷，死亡离他很近，但他久违地感到平和，似乎长久的痛苦都得到了抚慰，而他终于鼓起勇气在德拉科说“我的确喜欢你”时握住了他的手，而不是仓惶逃开。

04.

一切都不对劲，非常不对劲。  
哈利在餐桌上对德拉科这样说着，他有条理地列出几处疑点：第一，住在隔壁的格温太太是有丈夫的，但她却矢口否认格温先生的存在；第二，德拉科的初中数学老师是男人，而非德拉科所说的“金发碧眼女老师”；第三，克拉布是德拉科的小学朋友，而非他坚称的初中才认识。  
德拉科举着叉子，白了哈利几眼：“Come on！你才29岁，不是49岁，别整天像得了老年痴呆一样！”  
看见哈利想反驳，他眼疾手快地将吐司塞进哈利嘴里，“饶了我吧，我今天还有测验，少念叨几句，可怜可怜你即将留级的养子！”  
哈利默默嚼着吐司，看着德拉科将桌子上的课本扫进书包里，几步跨出门，还不忘嘱咐哈利他下午有球赛不用来接他。  
更奇怪了。哈利有种说不出的烦闷感，他扯了扯领带，一定是领带系得太紧了。  
几口喝完牛奶，他拿起钥匙出门上班了。  
哈利·波特今年29岁，他几年前领养了现在18岁的德拉科·波特，过上了单身父亲的生活；他在一家普通的公司上班，除了偶尔和德拉科吵架以外，他的生活可以说是温馨且平静。  
但一个月前他开始感觉到怪异，一开始是家里的猫不见了，当他跟德拉科提起时，德拉科用奇怪的语气反问“我们家有猫吗”。他当时仅仅是惊异了一小会，随即释然，德拉科不怎么喜欢那只猫，大概不愿意承认这个，丢了就丢了吧，他小小在心里叹息，希望那只奶牛猫找到了新的好主人。接着是格温夫妇、初中数学老师，最后是克拉布。  
而每当他跟德拉科提起时，对方总是用看白痴的眼神看他，仿佛真的是他记错了。他也这样以外，毕竟马上步入中年，难免有些焦虑。  
但当他看到格温先生陪着格温太太出门散步，甚至回家时还给邻居带了甜品店的新甜点时，他几乎控制不住地开始发抖。  
这是什么英国都市恐怖故事吗。他接过甜点时手在微微颤抖。  
他含蓄地向同事询问身边有怪异事情发生时该怎么办，得到的回答跟他的想法不谋而合——搬家。  
搬家一星期后，身边的奇怪事情消失了，所有的事情都与他的记忆对得上了。  
但几天后，他开始幻听了，甚至开始说胡话。  
“波特，魁地奇你输定了！”  
“马尔福，敢打赌吗？”他下意识地回答。  
德拉科张大了嘴，惊讶地问：“马尔福是谁？你在跟谁说话爸爸？”哈利迷茫地看着他，张了张嘴，半晌才说：“我不知道。”  
哈利经常做噩梦，他一睡着就能听到那个声音在喊他，有时候在跟他吵架，有时候在嘲笑他，偶尔是夹杂着击球的砰砰声与呼啸的风声，像在飞翔时听到的那种。  
持续了一阵子，这些声音就统统消失了。他终于睡了个好觉。就在他以为生活可以平静下来时，现实狠狠打了他一拳。  
他是被吻醒的，德拉科似乎喝了很多酒，气息醉醺醺的，与其说是吻，不如说是咬。  
他一把推开德拉科，舌头习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，痛得他一激灵，睡意顿时烟消云散。他按了几下灯，停电了没按开，只能眯着眼借着月色打量现在的情形：  
德拉科赤裸着上半身，露出单薄而又苍白的胸膛，下面穿着他常穿的运动裤，正红着眼委屈地看着他。  
“去睡觉。”哈利生气了，任凭哪个父亲被儿子亲醒都会大发雷霆，但他忍住了，醉汉而已。  
“你不想要我吗？”德拉科没有被他吓住，甚至反问他。  
“你喝多了，我是你的父亲。”  
“我知道。”德拉科猛地握住他的手，细密的亲吻落在他的掌心，像小猫一样蹭着他的手心，微微抬起眼去看他。  
这个角度，显得他更加…诱人，特别是月光沐浴在他的金发上，哈利着魔一样去摸那头金发。  
“亲我。”德拉科命令道。  
哈利没有动，他只是低头看他，和记忆里一模一样的脸，他顺着头发往下摸，灰色的眼睛，高挺的鼻子，笑起来时嘴角的弧度…分明是一样的。  
德拉科舒服地蹭蹭他的手，又嫌不够搂着他的脖子去蹭他的脸，像他最讨厌的那只奶牛猫。  
“这么像，怎么会是假的…”他说。  
德拉科动了，他离开他的怀里，面容渐渐模糊，声音也冰冷起来：“你知道规则。”  
哈利没有回答，他只是悲哀地靠在床头，颓废极了。  
“你知道的，假的被说破了就回不去了。”德拉科说着，四周开始轻飘飘地坍塌，逐渐归为虚无。  
“You get，you lose.”那个冰冷的声音这样说。  
虚假的喜悦没有任何意义，真实的即使是伤痛也值得珍惜。  
旁边凭空出现了一道门，但哈利没有动，他说：“我想纠正一个错误。”  
德拉科模糊的面容渐渐清晰起来，他穿着那天的灰色袍子，正满不在乎地说：“我的确喜欢你，但…”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
他没有再回头，走出了门。


End file.
